Biopsy and other tissue removal procedures in soft tissue can frequently lead to dimpling and other disfigurements unless a prostheses or implant is deployed within the cavity from which tissue has been removed. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,045, U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,308 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,226 (Corbitt et al.). Moreover, after tissue removing procedures involving cancer, such as lumpectomies, it is frequently desirable to irradiate the cavity lining to ensure effective treatment of any cancer cells that might remain.
While a number of implants have been proposed for filling body cavities after tissue removal procedures such as lumpectomies, few have met with significant commercial success.